


Последний костер Камелота

by Sabira



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-02
Updated: 2010-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-09 21:04:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/91609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabira/pseuds/Sabira





	Последний костер Камелота

Пальцы снова и снова выстукивали по столу - свой собственный мотив. Артур мысленно прокручивал завтрашний день.

  
«Утром сожгут Мерлина, чуть позже нужно провести тренировку, а вечером отец будет меня ждать – близится зима, необходимо проверить, что у нас с запасами».  
Мысли текли неторопливо, сами собой.

  
_Утром сожгут Мерлина…_ __

  
«Персиваль совсем мальчишка. Поставлю его в пару с сэром Гартремом, он сильнее, но массивен и неповоротлив. Если получится – один научится уклоняться и использовать гибкость и ловкость, а второй поймет, что иногда, кроме удара со всей дури, нужно пользоваться еще и мозгами. И Гавейн, этого бы вообще не помешало копьем по голове огреть, вечно прет на рожон, в первой же схватке убьют. И других нет, лучшие полегли с битве с чертовым Драконом...»

  
_Сожгут Мерлина…_ __

  
«И сэра Лиона нет, кто теперь будет наставлять молодняк? Раньше же как – принц наорал и дал по морде, а сэр Лион потом отпаивает неудачника, объясняет, в чем промах, и к следующей тренировке глядишь – уже и не такой лопух этот новичок».

  
_Сожгут…_ __

  
«Хорошо бы Ланселота вернуть ко двору, из него вышла бы неплохая замена Лиону. Он как раз из этих, понимающих, кто умеет хлопать по плечу и говорить с одобрением, мол, молодец, парень. И как мечник хорош, и с копьем обращается уверенно».

  
_Сож…_ __

  
«А можно турнир провести. Не для пришлых, только для своих рыцарей, и самому не участвовать. Пусть побьются между собой, силу чужую почувствуют, поваляются с синяками и ранами. Потом умнее будут, осторожнее. Не боевой, но опыт, хоть так смогут что-то понять. Их же вести за собой – хуже нет. Если и этих положат, Камелот вообще останется только со стражей, из неблагородных. Или нужно отменять главное правило, а ведь отец не согласится. Отец никогда не соглашается, даже если бы пойти попросить за Мерлина, то…»

  
Артур закусил губу и со всей силой ударил ладонью по столу. Можно было сколько угодно себя обманывать и пытаться не думать.  
Мерлина сожгут.

  
Он прикрыл глаза и потер виски пальцами. Ведь совершенно по-дурацки все вышло, отец искал Гаюса, заглянул в покои, а там по полу плясала метла. И сидел Мерлин, устроившись с ногами на табурете, уткнувшись в какую-то старую книгу. Беззаботно и привычно. Волшебник, маг, колдун, его слуга, его Мерлин.

  
Артур сначала даже не понял, не поверил. Замер дурак дураком в дверях, пока отец медленно бледнел, а Мерлин испуганно жался к стене. И звук, с которым метла упала на пол – это не бывает так громко и так страшно.

  
Бывает.

  
Хотя самым страшным были глаза Мерлина, когда Артур позвал стражу и приказал бросить магическое отродье в темницу.

  
Принц растерянно запустил обе руки в волосы и оперся локтями на столешницу. Внутри было пусто и страшно. Так же, как когда на его глазах закололи последнего повелителя драконов. И все, что он мог – бессильно орать «нет» и протыкать мечом ни в чем не повинную землю.

  
А сейчас даже орать было нельзя. Малейший намек на то, что Артуру на самом деле глубоко все равно - маг его слуга или нет, и Утер приставит к его двери стражу. Он же отец, он хорошо знает нрав сына.

  
Артур сам удивился, насколько равнодушно он воспринял известие о магических способностях Мерлина. То есть, странно, конечно – такой идиот и вдруг сильный волшебник! Но – какая разница? Пусть маг, да хоть лесная фея, это Мерлин. Его Мерлин.  
Следовало бы обидеться. За ложь и недоверие, за то, что скрывал, боялся, но обиды не было. Ничего не было. Одна пустота. И будто ветер внутри, звенит смерчем, заставляя сильнее кусать губы и цепляться за стол.

  
Против воли отца пойти нельзя.  
Позволить сжечь Мерлина – невозможно.

  
Если бы Артуру было шестнадцать, он бы уже был в покоях короля и кричал. О том, что это его друг, что Мерлин безвреден – «вспомни, отец, он помешал мне тебя убить!», что это – Мерлин.

  
Артур даже иногда задумывался, быть может, его привязанность к слуге – нечто иное, чем, ну, дружба? Может, он из таких рыцарей, которые слишком нежно смотрят на своих оруженосцев, а бывает - и друг на дружку? Он даже иногда представлял себе: вот Мерлин заходит к нему в комнату вечером. Стоит полумрак, и за окном тихо, и Мерлин привычно помогает ему раздеться, а затем приближается – шаг вперед, не больше! – и целует. Артур почти уверен, что не оттолкнул бы. Удивился бы, сказал что-нибудь такое, отчего Мерлин бы начал смеяться или улыбаться – по-особому, но не стал бы кричать и увольнять, выгонять из покоев.

  
_Завтра утром Мерлина сожгут._ __

  
С его виноватыми улыбками и неловкими руками, с дрожащими коленками и дурацким платком на шее. А потом Артур отправится на тренировочный двор и заставит рыцарей отрабатывать приемы до изнеможения. И поговорит с отцом, будет весь вечер разбираться в цифрах и запоминать, сколько нужно заготовить сена на каждую из лошадей в королевских конюшнях. К этому времени, наверное, обугленные кости Мерлина успеют остыть, и суеверные женщины придут клянчить их у палача. Говорят, плоть колдуна защищает от сглаза.

  
Артур подавил рвущийся наружу всхлип и потер ладонями лицо. Сколько раз он был на грани смерти, и ему никогда не было так страшно. До непонятного дерганья внутри, до невозможности дышать, до желания спрятаться в самой дальней зале замка и разрыдаться от бессилия. Он принц, второй человек в королевстве, могущественный, сильный, смелый – и ничего не может сделать, чтобы спасти того, кто ему дорог. Дороже многих. Возможно – вообще всех.

  
Резко выдохнув, он облизнул пересохшие губы. Если бы рядом был Мерлин, он сейчас бы наорал на него, тот бы нахамил в ответ, и все стало бы просто. Он бы сразу понял, как нужно действовать, придумал, что делать. А так – не получалось. Получалось только сидеть, хватать ртом воздух и раз за разом представлять завтрашнюю тренировку новоиспеченных рыцарей. Навязчивые картинки, от которых не избавиться. Потому что прогони их – и спятишь в одночасье.

  
Артур помнил, как еще мальчишкой спросил у Гаюса – каково оно, гореть заживо? И тогда Гаюс солгал, сказал, что человек сразу задыхается, и когда его тело лижет пламя, уже совсем ничего не чувствует. Артур тогда решил, что это очень милосердная смерть. Это потом он понял, что бывает по-разному. Редкие счастливцы задыхаются от дыма. А большинство теряют сознание только тогда, когда боль становится попросту невозможно дольше выносить.

  
Артуру оставалось надеяться, что Мерлин из счастливцев. Он же такой слабый, тщедушный даже. Может, действительно – задохнется, как котенок, опущенный в весеннюю полынью? И не почувствует, как лопается его кожа и горит мясо? Было бы хорошо.  
Хорошо.  
Хорошо?..

  
Артур стиснул зубы.

  
«А сэр Ордред совсем плохо обращается с луком. Надо бы завтра отправить его пострелять. В последний раз такого оленя упустил, а ведь позиция для выстрела была идеальная, мог бы и…»

  
Бесполезно. Артур рывком поднялся на ноги, стул неприятно проскрежетал ножками. Он же принц, в его обязанности входит проверять стражу. Заодно, может, ему удастся хоть немного развеяться. Найдется же в чертовом замке хоть один нерадивый?..  
Но почему-то сегодня все стояли на своих местах, и на патрули Артур наткнулся дважды, как и положено. Видимо, из-за короля, весь замок слышал, как орал отец, выяснивший, что приставил к родному сыну и наследнику слугу-колдуна.

  
Артур машинально спустился вниз, туда, где были темницы. Дородный начальник стражи торопливо подошел к принцу и как-то странно дернулся, подавшись вперед.

  
\- Сир! – зашептал он. – Вы ведь к Мерлину? Мы вас пропустим, сир, идите.

  
Артур удивленно помолчал.  
«Значит, отец запретил видеть Мерлина…»  
\- Я зашел проверить, как вы исполняете свой долг, – спокойно ответил он и, развернувшись, торопливо пошел прочь.

  
Он просто не мог его сейчас увидеть. И не хотел.  
Он сын своего отца, он Пендрагон, он служит своей стране, в законе которой прописан запрет на волшебство.  
Мерлин мог остаться в Эалдоре, не подчиненном Камелоту, и жить там. Это исключительно его вина, что он оставался здесь все это время.

  
Артур прислонился спиной к каменной кладке, склизкой и холодной, и машинально сжал ладонь на рукояти кинжала. Сейчас он сам был готов убить Мерлина, за то, что тот такой невыносимый идиот. Что он маг. Что он так глупо попался.

  
В комнатах Гаюса, куда он забрел, плохо понимая, куда идет, никого не было. Артур уселся на табуретку – ту самую, на которой днем сидел Мерлин, и устало оперся ладонями на колени.

  
\- Сир? – негромко окликнули его спустя какое-то время, и Артур понял, что Гаюс вернулся.

  
\- Я хотел попросить у тебя то зелье, которое ты давал Моргане, - сказал Артур, не собираясь ничего объяснять. Какое дело лекарю, что принц боится не уснуть? Вообще никогда не уснуть.

  
\- Конечно, сир, - ответил Гаюс, постаревший сразу на двадцать лет. Или тридцать. Не поймешь.

  
Артур забрал флакончик, отмахнулся от инструкций, он наизусть знал, как его принимать, и вернулся к себе.

  
В комнате суетился какой-то мальчишка, пытаясь совладать с тяжелым одеялом.  
\- Новый слуга? – осведомился Артур, замирая в дверном проеме.

  
\- Да, сир. Я - Джереми, сир, - поспешно пробормотал тот, кланяясь.

  
\- Джереми, - повторил Артур. – Ты умеешь колдовать?

  
Парень сглотнул и побледнел. Странная реакция, ведь Артур же пошутил. Он же улыбается, разве нет?

  
\- Что вы, ваше высочество, - Джереми склонил голову еще сильнее.

  
\- Уходи, - приказал Артур. Почему-то от присутствия в его покоях этого нового слуги становилось совсем непереносимо. Мерлин же еще жив. Жив.  
Ненадолго.

  
Он сам разделся и сразу выпил зелье. Первый раз в жизни - никогда у него не было проблем со сном.

~*~

  
_\- Щекотно! – рассмеялся Мерлин, когда первые язычки пламени лизнули его пятки. – Артур, мне так щекотно! Смотри, какие они красивые! Оранжевые, пляшут, ластятся, как лисята! Помнишь тех лисят, ты еще тогда их мать пожалел, и долго делал вид, что просто промахнулся? Я помню._ __

_  
Поленья с треском выпустили пару искр, и Мерлин, видимо, переключился.  
\- Столько дыма! Я могу сделать красивые фигурки из дыма. Хочешь, покажу тебе Дракона? Или нет, что на него смотреть, ты его видел… Давай какое-нибудь магическое животное из книжки Гаюса? Там много, смотри!.. Артур, ты совсем на меня не смотришь! Тебе не нравится?_ __

_  
Артур смотрел. Он хотел закричать, хотел сказать что-нибудь, но не мог. Как будто это у него в легких вместо воздуха был горький дым с привкусом смолы. А Мерлин все смеялся, несмотря на то, что вместо ног у него уже были две тонкие черные кости._

\- Мерлин! – Артур проснулся разом, мокрый от пота, с гудящей тяжелой головой, в которой плотно застрял последний увиденный образ. За окном золотился рассвет, и было непривычно шумно. Горожане собирались на площадь. Не каждый день жгут мага, развлечение. Да и следовало успеть столковаться с палачом, костей мало, на всех не хватит…

  
Артур судорожно вздохнул и вдруг успокоился. В голове стало ясно, чисто и спокойно, как в лесу ранним утром. Он встал и принялся одеваться, время было. Рубаха, штаны, сапоги, тонкая кольчуга. Когда меч звякнул, входя в ножны, все окончательно встало на свои места. Он собрался уже выйти из комнаты, когда столкнулся с вчерашним парнем. В руках у него был поднос, заставленный самой разнообразной едой. Неудивительно, ведь тот не знал вкусов принца.

  
\- Ты мне не нужен, - равнодушно сказал Артур, выходя. – И еду отнеси обратно. Или сам съешь.

  
Коридоры замка сегодня были иными, чем вчера. Не скользкими и холодными, а теплыми, светлыми, они словно стали ровнее, каменный пол стелился под ногами Артура – как верная сука при виде хозяина.

  
На площади было совсем уже светло. Народ шумел все сильнее, и неудивительно – палач как раз привязывал Мерлина к столбу. Тот стоял спокойно, будто ему было все равно где он и что вот-вот должно случиться. Артур поднял глаза и поискал глазами отца. Король расположился на балконе, с поднятой вверх рукой. Сейчас заговорит.

  
Он не ошибся. Речь отца не оказалась длинной, она была такой привычной, Артур много раз слышал эти слова, с самого детства. С тех времен, когда он считал отца правым, казнь - справедливой, а смерть на костре – милосердной.

  
Король дал отмашку, и палач мазнул горящим факелом по хворосту. Артур сделал шаг, другой, хмуро оглядел расступающуюся перед ним толпу и подошел к костру. На площади стало тихо. Принц спокойно достал меч и острием отшвырнул горящие ветки в сторону. Пламя затихло, вспыхнув напоследок парой оранжевых язычков. Последнему костру Камелота было не суждено разгореться.

  
\- Артур? – изумленно окликнул его король. – Что ты делаешь?

  
\- Я начинаю строить новое королевство, - ответил Артур, поднимая глаза на отца и прокручивая в кисти меч.

  
…и прежде чем время пошло дальше, он явственно различил смешок Мерлина. Совсем не такой, как в его сне. Тихий искренний смех человека, ради которого стоило жить и умирать.

 


End file.
